Joshua Sentrium Burns
Joshua Sentrium Burns is a Sentrium Mobian Hedgehog that is apart of the Jkirk Federations. He is the son of it's Faction Leader; Adex Zarvok Burns, and will serve as the Federation's new faction leader once Adex retires and when he becomes of age. Basic Info Name: Joshua Sentrium Burns Age: 16 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot 7 Inches Weight: 78 Pounds Eye Color: Blue (Normal) Alignment: Neutral/Lawful Evil Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): November 8th, 2000. Location of Birth: Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Next potential heir/Son of Faction Leader) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 3 Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 4 Perception: 6 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 8 Agility: 3 Luck: 2 Total: 31 Appearance Joshua Sentrium Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian (A sub-species to Mobians), and has the Blue Eye Color. He wears a Cyan T-Shirt that is covered over it by a Green Unbuttoned Coat with orange buttons and pockets, along with Orange Sweatshorts, which have two red pockets for carrying things as big as an emerald, with cyan gloves that has a single gray vertical stripe on both sides of the glove, located in the middle that stops at his fingers, along with black Boots that have two horizontal red stripe, one on the top, and one in the middle. His Mecha Emerald is present in his Left pocket, with his LVRA Jetpack being on his back (usually at all times), his C-T59 Plasma Rifle being attached onto the Jetpack. He has two M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords within short Leather Holsters that are strapped onto his shorts, specifically on the waists (one for each side). His Battlefield Tactical HUD is on his forehead. Personality Joshua is mainly a Short Tempered, but Strategic and somewhat-Brave Individual. He mainly observes the Battlefront before/during a battle to see if he can find any Environmental Advantages to use against his opponent. Either if he is unable or able to find one, he will go upon the Defensive, so he may observe the enemies Abilities and Moveset, to see if he is able to counter them, or at least see if he can stance a decent chance. Depending upon his opponent, he will either attempt to Neutralize them, or take the more lethal route, and just downright attempt to kill them. If things aren't going his way (Example: If his equipment were disabled/destroyed, or if his Strategic Planning turns out to be ineffective), he will 8/10 times be angered, of which over a period of time, his Short Temper '''weakness will take effect. When not in combat, he is either training to try and improve his skills, or visiting Civilian Areas that don't belong to Hostile Factions to just relax and observe civilian life. He shows deep concern and care for his close ones, such as his Father, Younger Sister, and Closest Friends, with only showing moderate care for others. Overall, while Joshua's Short Temper can get the better of him, especially when the ones he cares for are in grave danger, his Strategic Mind will allow him to have a bit of a advantage in Combat. Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives Jayden Sarah Burns Sister Adex Zarvok Burns Father Savanna Verdia Burns (Deceased) Allies/Friends Empyrdom of Anticytheris ??? Neutral/Rivals ??? Enemies/Hostiles Keter Var Empire Myriad of Regeleim ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons Modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle The modified variation of the popular C-T59 Plasma Rifle is a highly advanced Plasma Rifle in the Jkirk Federations Military. The plasma itself is a powerful Anti-Armor weapon (along with most plasma weapons), and although not shield-piercing, it is highly effective against shielded opponents (depends on the shield and opponent). Joshua's modified C-T59, unlike most (if not all) Jkirkian plasma weapons, are able to switch between Superheated Plasma and Supercooled Plasma, while still retaining it's three-hundred and fifty five (350) maximum shot capacity before recharging, while also coming with a reflex scope and a switchable Semi-Automatic and Automatic configuration. M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords The M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Sword is an advanced melee weapon that consists of two blades, each blade being made out of Anti Matter and Dark Matter. The Anti-Matter blade is much more lethal than the Dark Matter, as it proves extreme effectiveness when given contact with Matter, with the Dark Matter blade being more of a incapacitation blade rather than a lethal one, although it could still inflict serious harm. The blade is very effective in close-quarters, and could even block against ranged attacks whenever possible. Gadgets Modified LVRA Jetpack The modified variation of the LVRA Jetpack is a wearable jetpack that allows Joshua to go into Aerial Combat. While the normal variation of the jetpack allows it's user to hover, and fly at speeds up to 85 MPH, Joshua's modified LVRA allows him to go almost twice that speed, clocking up a maximum speed of 165 MPH, with a max acceleration speed of 135 MPH. The jetpack itself is powered by two solar-powered batteries, each battery able to last up to two hours without sunlight. The jetpack however can only handle a significant amount of damage (about five shots with a C-T59 will easily cause it to malfunction) until it becomes dysfunctional, or otherwise malfunctions. Mecha Emerald The Mecha Emerald is a mechanical chaos emerald that was built by Adex Zarvok Burns by extracting a percentage of Chaos Energy from another Chaos Emerald. Adex had gave this creation to Joshua as a means to access his Super Ascension manually, while also able to protect him from any attacks, thanks to a implemented 'Bubble Shield' that can block up to fourteen attacks maximum (shield durability is increased by ten when Joshua enters his super ascension).When said shield reaches it's limit, it disperses a sudden Mach 1 Shockwave, forcing anyone in it's close vicinity to be sent flying, or otherwise forcefully knocked out of balance. The shockwave can even be manually activated to unleash a Mach 2 Shockwave, at the expense of a larger shield recharge time. Modified Battlefield Tactical HUD The modified variation of the Battlefield Tactical HUD is a sunglass-like strategic device that allows Joshua to see the entire battlefield he's on from a bird's eye view, while also able to communicate with friendlies. While Joshua's BFT-HUD has it's clearance for commanding Jkirkian forces disabled, Joshua still had additional uses for it. His BFT-HUD has been modified more personally, as it comes with an A.I slot and the configuration to manually deploy his Mark II D4-XL9 Assault Mech (if possible and/or available). The HUD itself even comes with a shield hit counter on the top right, detailing how many hits his Chaos Shield can take until it disperses it's shockwave. Abilities (Normal and Joint) Ice Creation/Manipulation (Inherited) TBA Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with his sister; Jayden Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Joshua and Jayden, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium, without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which is difficult), even with their minds thinking almost as one. Ascensions Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Joshua's Rage Ascension, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of Anger. Since Joshua's ''Level of Temper (LOT)'' is Lvl 3, typically a lot of things can make him angry if they are impacted within a negative situation, such as in the process of losing a fight, or if his equipment has been broken/disabled (These events won't instantly make him go into this ascension, however). Within this ascension, he will be given access to Dark Energy attacks, allowing him to use attacks made out of Dark Energy, and Teleportation, where he is able to Teleport short distances at a time (35 Feet Maximum). Joshua's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his quills are spiked up slightly, and that his eye color is replaced with Black Sclera with Red Iris', which is only possible because of his Sentrium heritage. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. His Stats themselves haven't changed much either, except his Strength has been decreased by 1, and his Perception is increased by 1. Joshua is also vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation within this state. Livid Sentrium (2nd Level of Rage Ascension) Livid Sentrium is the 2nd (and last) level of Joshua's Rage Ascension, of which is only accessible if he reaches to the point of being absolutely livid (Hench the name: '''Livid Sentrium). Only situations such as: Losing Loved ones (Friends, Family. Etc.), or situations similar in that matter will allow him to access this form, and in some cases, if not in his 1st level of his Rage Ascension, he can skip his 1st Level and go straight to the 2nd. In some cases a deceased loved one won't even be necessary for Joshua to access this ascension. Within this ascension, his already accessed abilities of Dark Energy and Teleportation will be enhanced, making them 30% more effective. He will also gain the ability of Telekinesis, which will allow him to move objects (and in some cases, people), with the absolute power of his Mind. He however can only lift up only three objects at a time, with being able to be moving entire Structures/Airships makes up for it. His appearance from his 1st Level has rarely changed as well, with the Red Dots being replaced with Green, with everything else being the same in his 1st level. His stats have slightly changed as well, with his Strength decreased 3 more (Forcing his Strength to be Lvl 0, making Ranged Attacks his only reliable method of Engagement), and his Perception increased by 1 more. Joshua is still vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation, and now Telekinesis, within this state. He is also heavily vulnerable against opponents that prefer a Close Quarters Combat style. This ascension is considered to be the most powerful state he can ever achieve.. unless someone kills his father. "Mecha Emerald" Ascension (Super Ascension) Joshua's Mecha Emerald Form is his only level of Super Ascension, that is only accessible if he acquires and activates The Mecha Emerald, or a similar source of power. Within this state, Joshua would have been given access to the Flight, of which he can fly up to 95 MPH, along with Light Energy Attacks, allowing him to use attacks made out of Light Energy. If using his Mecha Emerald, he would be given access to one of his Signature Attacks: The Chaos Armageddon (which will be described below). Joshua's appearance has noticeably changed within this state, having his Red fur/skin turn Yellow, with his Eye Color changing from Blue to Maroon, with his quills are spiked up. Nothing else however has changed within this state. His stats have slightly changed as well, having his Endurance and Agility increased by one, with Perception and Strength decreased by one. Joshua is however vulnerable to powers, attacks, and equipment that counters Flight and Light/Chaos Energy within this state. D4-XL9 Assault Mech Mk III (Personal Ground Vehicle) The D4-XL9 Assault Mech Mk II is Joshua's personal Ground Vehicle that he is able to deploy bring out with the authorization of Adex Zarvok Burns. The D4-XL9 Mk II is a Lightly Armored, but Heavily Shielded Mech, that allows for easily mobility and exceptional protection. Unlike it's predecessor, the Mark II comes outfitted with an eject system that allows Joshua to eject from the mech if needed be, as well as Boosters that further enhance the Mech's agility and speed, as well as allow for the mech to take flight. The mech is outfitted with two arm cannons, the left one armed with a HT57 High Velocity Plasma Cannon and LRTC9 Napalm Mortar, with the right one armed with a G7-NH1 Railgun and RTC48 Anti Matter Cannon, allowing the Mech to take on both Infantry and Land Vehicles with ease. The D4-XL9 Mk II also comes with a single shoulder-mounted EB5 Surface to Air Missile Launcher, allowing for Anti-Air capability. While it is a fearsome Mech to deal with, it is highly vulnerable against Armor/Shield Piercing weaponry, as well as Electromagnetic Pulses, and Anti-Vehicle Weaponry. Whenever the deployment of this mech is authorized, it will be deployed quickly and swiftly with a GA-84S Vehicle Drop Pod. Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) The Chaos Armageddon: This (Fan-made) Chaos attack is usable within Joshua's Super Form, and his Super Form is accessed through Joshua's Mecha Emerald /other Chaos Power sources only (So when Joshua accesses his Super Form without a Power Source that is 55% Chaos, this Special Attack will not be accessible). When used, the Chaos Energy used within this attack will create up 3 moderate-sized (About 25-Feet) Spheres of Chaos Energy, to act as the Decoys/First Attacks with one Large-sized Sphere (46 Feet) to act as the Heavy Hitter/Finisher. The Moderate-sized Spheres can only Injure/Damage an opponent/object, either Minorly or Majorly will depend upon on the opponent/object, with the Large Sphere only having the capability to Kill/Destroy (This depends on the Opponent as well). While the attack is avoidable/countered by multiple methods, if it makes contact, it's gonna hit hard (And you might wanna get a Medic on standby). The Attack can only be used once, as it uses a lot of Chaos Energy to form the Spheres. Livid Strike: This Special Attack is usable within the state of Livid Sentrium, and only that state. When used, his Green Iris' will start to glow brighter, giving those a fair warning, before this attack his used. After 30 seconds - 1 Minute (1 - 2 Turns) has passed, Joshua will immediately attempt to immobilize the foe by using Telekinesis (If the foe is able to resist/counter this, Joshua will immediately abort the attack). Once immobilized, he will proceed to slam the opponent into any nearby surface, again using his Telekinesis, for about 20 seconds (1 Turn). After this, he will summon 3 spheres of tiny-sized Dark Energy, each (About 2 Feet), and have them ram/collide into the foe, while their still immobilized (If they break the immobilization, somehow, Joshua will abort the remainder of the attack). After this, he levitate the foe about 35 Feet High, and then slam them onto the ground. Once that happens, the attack is finished. This attack is usually his First series of attacks, once he enters his Livid Form, but it uses quite an amount of energy. ??? Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths/Advantages Advanced/Dangerous Equipment Due to Joshua's Advanced Plasma Rifles, Anti/Dark Matter Swords, and Personal Combat Suits/Vehicles. This makes Joshua a more dangerous opponent to some of his opponents. Advanced Firearms Expert After training for 3 Years (2011 - 2014) in Ranged Combat, specifically with Firearms, Joshua is skilled in handling a Firearm, especially advanced Plasma Rifles and such (Foreign Weapons, he will have problems with). Just recently, he had began Training once more, to get better at handling a Firearm. Experienced Swordsman Along with training in Ranged Combat, he is also trained in Close Quarters Combat (However, was only trained for 5 Months in such training in that time period), especially skilled in Swords, and prefers to Dual-Wield in CQC. While he is still within the training process, he has gained a lot of experience to make him more than an amateur Swordsman. Weaknesses/Difficulties Heavily Vulnerable to Electromagnetic Pulses (EMP) Due to Joshua's Weaponry/Gadgets/Personal Suits and Vehicles being mostly Electronic, If even a single EMP makes it through his Chaos shield (since the power source {I.E, Mecha Emerald} for said shield is inside it, along with his other equipment), then he will be very vulnerable to any attack. Weak to Armor/Shield-Piercing Weapons If any weapon (Including Swords, Bows, Etc.) were to have Armor and/or Shield Piercing abilities, it will easily take him down (Or majorly injure him. One of the two). If using one of his Personal Suits or Vehicles, Armor-Piercing will make the suits/vehicles have a difficult time in Combat. Easily Angered (Short Temper) Due to Joshua's LOT (Level of Temper) being Lv 3, he is easily angered in such situations, making him more likely to lose concentration, which will affect his strategic planning and ability to reason, and his actions, which will cause him to enact hostile behavior, and kill hostiles that were originally meant to be Neutralized. This may or may not cause Conflicts with others, or make them worse then it already was. Requires Additional Training (Young Age) Although he is effective when using his Equipment, he is still young, and still requires Additional Training to handle and operate his equipment to their fullest potential (This weakness will expire at the Character's age of 19). Super Ascension requires Mecha Emerald (or similar power source) Joshua's Super Ascension is only accessible by his Mecha Emerald, or an object of similar power. Take the power source away, and he can no longer access his Super Ascension, until he manages to get the power source back. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Events, Etc. Canon Empyrdom X Jkirk Federations Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga Liam and Blade: The Jkirk Journey ??? Non-Canon ??? Unknown/Variable ??? History (2000 - 2017) Birth and Toddler Years (2000 - 2004) TBA Tragedy and Separation (2004) TBA Empyrdom x Federations (2016 - Present) TBA Reunion (2017) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # Joshua was brought into his first appearance in 2013 as Joshua the Hedgehog. But 3 years later, he was rebooted in 2016, due to the past reincarnation having a very absurd history, and... other reasons. # The reason Joshua has all of these Military-grade Equipment, is because of his Father: Adex Zarvok Burns, for 2 reasons. The first reason is so that Joshua has something to defend himself with against hostiles, weather their Small, Armored, whatever, he wants him to be able to have a bit of chance, which is why he has a Combat Mech and Military Weapons, the second reason is because he's being a protective parent. # ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.Category:Gun Users Category:Male Category:Hedgehog